InterFlight
by ironicness
Summary: Hetalia Academy. The most prestigious international school available. You met America, England, Italy...now, meet their kids. Collaboration between Fanfiction's Kyalaro and Quizilla's hetaudanerl. *chapters may be out of order, PM me to let me know
1. Ch1: Introductions Part 1, Aria POV

"Ready..Go!" I yelled. My twin sister and I threw our stones across the shining sea. Mine skipped five times. Hers skipped four.

"You're good, onee-chan!" She told me.

"It's easy when you're part of the Golden Coast." I smiled at her. Zenna was only 5 minutes younger than I was, but she still used "onee-chan" and "sis" and stuff like that.

Oh, right. Introduction. My name is Aria Jones. I'm the eldest of twins, being the more cool-headed, reasonable one. I'm 14, in 1st year high school. I love the west coast so much, that when I turned 13, my dad let me live there. He's a very laid-back person. I have a lot of siblings, (Do NOT make me count them.) but I'm usually around Zenna.

"AGH!" I heard a scream. I spun around, Zenna no longer standing beside me. Instead, she was sitting in the ocean. She must have fallen off the rock we were standing on.

"Zenna..." I started, extending my hand to meet hers and help her up. "Go back to my house and dry off. We have to pack for our trip, remember?" We were going to England to meet my 'uncle' (really, he's just my dad's good friend) and his kids.

"Alright, sis. Which way is the house?" she asked me. I pointed off. She got a sarcastic look on her face. "Are you sure?"

I looked where I was pointing. Farther out into sea. Despite my responsibility and smarts, I had no sense of direction whatsoever.

"GAH! I-I mean over there..." I pointed toward the hill behind us. I had a villa on the top. My dad was rich. The garden alone was HUGE!

"Alright, I'll go up." Zenna said as she pulled herself upright. Then she moved around me to go towards my house.

"I'll be there later!" I called after her.

"Sure thing!" I heard her yell back.

I decided to stay by the sea for a while longer. We'd be leaving for England tomorrow, so I figured I might as well enjoy the glittering ocean while I could.


	2. Ch1: Introductions Part 1, Emily POV

I was sitting in the garden, sipping lemon tea and eating sponge cake. The sun streamed through the trees. I was in a small clearing in the middle of the garden, where I usually drank my tea, surrounded by nature and roses. The mood was peaceful and calm. Of course, it's always like this during tea time.

Suddenly, a rustle in a nearby daisy bush. I raised one of my eyebrows, teacup to my lips. Who was there? It was probably one of the elves or dwarves, searching for food or just getting lost. It was a common occurrence, so I paid it no attention.

Suddenly, someone jumped at me from behind. I turned by head to see the figure of a man, maybe younger, jump at me and grab me, still in my chair. I stood up. "Now, who is this?" I yelled at the man, trying to shrug him off. "Get off, you damn bloody wanker!"

"Princess, calm down! It's just me!"

My eyes widened to see tousled tan hair, clear, bright blue eyes, and the signature smile. "J-JAMES?" I screamed at him, pouting. Really, the nerve of that man! He thought that he could just go and jump on me whenever he wanted! Well if he wanted it that way-

"Geez, you need to loosen up! Besides, you weren't scared, so dare failed." he frowned. I was confused for a minute. What did he mean by that? Then it hit me: "Daniela dared you, didn't she?"

A crescent-moon grin that even the Cheshire cat would have been envious of. "Yep! You should hang out with her more, she's, well, AWESOME!" James laughed. I sighed, then reached to take out a stray daisy that had stuck to his hair. "Yes, well, she is one of my best friends, you git. Now get yourself cleaner, will you?"

He nodded, then bounded to the garden path and ran down, spraying daisies all over. I sighed again. Really.

I guess I should introduce myself. Hello, my name is Emily Kirkland. I'm 14 years old and a 2nd year in high school. I'm British, which will explain the teatime, to those "Americans". I really don't know what to make of this. Then again, it was a daily thing.

Suddenly, a small, green bunny flew over to me. My eyes widened. "Minty!" I cried, snuggling the bunny. "Hey Emily! Miss me?" it asked, cuddling up to me. "Yes, quite much, what makes you come here?" "Well, your father says that some of your "cousins" are coming over, so you have to pick them up at Heathrow Airport at around 8 am." My eyebrows furrowed together. "I see. Very well then. Please tell my father that I approve, and I will pick them up."

Minty nodded and few away. As I watched him fly, I wondered who these people were. If my father was asking me to pick them up, he either wanted them to meet me or was too busy to meet them himself. I usually liked to be promptly reminded a good five days later, but no matter. I shook my head and gathered everything up on a tray and went my way down the garden path, picking up daisies along the way.


	3. Ch1: Introductions Part 2, Rider POV

I was walking along the streets of London one fine morning when my pocket began to vibrate. I took my phone out. Oh, Dad sent me a text. The words 'Rider, don't forget, your cousins are coming in today at Heathrow!' flashed across the screen. I quickly replied with 'Yeah, yeah, I'll pick them up.' As I pressed the send button, a familiar green creature flew by, tripping me along the way.

"Flying Mint Bunny? What are you doing?" I shouted at it. I heard a young girl's voice calling out from behind me.

"Minty...Minty, wait!" The words were barely intelligible. She was going after Flying Mint Bunny! I whirled around quickly, blocking her in the nick of time.

"Why are you chasing after my rabbit?" I asked her, as she tried to get past. Lucky for me, my athletic experience- and, ok, the height difference between the two of us- easily allowed me to keep her away.

"YOUR rabbit? I'm sorry, but- you can see him?" She cut herself off. Then she looked at me up and down. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. I'm Rider Kirkland."

"Well, that can't be right!" the girl exclaimed.

"And why can't it?"

"I'm EMILY Kirkland!" I blinked as she said this. Then she added, "Well, we COULD just have the same surname, I suppose." Suggested the gir- I mean, Emily.

"Then how come you can see Flying Mi- WHAT THE?" I interrupted myself. Emily was crouching down, patting Flying Mint Bunny. "You can see him?" I continued.

"Well, of course, you git, he's right there. Ah, Minty~!" she began to cuddle the little creature. "He's so~ cute!"

"Who are you to call me a git?" I yelled at her. "And only Kirklands should be able to see Flying Mint Bunny!"

"Well, as I said before, I AM a Kirkland, and I'd like to know why I CAN'T call you a git, you bloody bugger." she spat in retaliation.

Wow. I couldn't beat that. Suddenly, Flying Mint Bunny left Emily's arms and sat on the ground. He pointed to the two of us and spoke.

"You two are BOTH Kirklands. Siblings! Descendants of the great Arthur Kirkland himself!"

We (meaning, of course, Emily and I) looked at each other as our eyes widened in realization. Oh, Dad. What have you been doing?

Oh, GREAT. This far into my part of the story and I almost forgot my introduction. Well, as you know, my name is Rider Kirkland. I'm 15, 2nd year high school. Captain of my school's football (soccer to you Americans) team.

Emily stood up and smoothed her clothes. A couple white petals fell out of her pocket.

"You dropped something." I said as I bent down to pick them up. I handed the daisies to her, and uttered a small "Thanks."

"Now, I must be going. I've got to pick up my 'cousins'." She said the word cousins using quotation signs with her hands. Then she waved and started off.

"Wait, Heathrow, right? I'll go with you." I chased after her. She turned around, a bit confused.

"How did you..?"

"Dad." We said in unison. As we waited for a cab, she asked me, "What are their names again? The twins?"

I scrolled through my phone messages to find the correct one. Once I did, I showed her the device.

"A and Z. Makes sense. Oh, they're James's siblings, I suppose." she muttered. I nodded in agreement.

"They represent opposite sides of the country." I stared at the plastic myself, reading the names letter by letter.

Aria and Zenna Jones.


	4. Ch1: Introductions Part 3, Zenna POV

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are going to be landing in Heathrow Airport in 30 minutes. Please turn off all electronic devices..."

As the captain droned on and on, I excitedly looked out the window and began squealing at my sister.

"We're here, Aria! Isn't that great? We're finally going to meet our cousins! You think they look like us? Hey, Aria? ARIA!"

She didn't respond until I started shaking her arm. Then she recoiled in surprise with a short 'AGH!' and removed her earbuds, which I hadn't seen. Oh. THAT'S why she didn't yell at me sooner. She put her iPod away and spoke.

"Zenna, they're not REALLY our cousins. They're Dad's friend's kids. Jeez, do your research will ya?"

"I know it's so totally random but still~! EEEE~~~~!" I flapped my hands around in a fashion familiar to everyone who hangs around me often. I was sitting, so I couldn't do the full-body motion.

I'm Zenna Jones, age 14. I'm the younger twin of the two of us. I admit it...I'm not good at schoolwork, but I can cook and clean very well! I'm a true girly girl, and, unlike Aria, I love love LOVE pink. Pinky pinky pink. I'm a city girl, raised in the streets of NYC. Anyways, back to the story!

When we FINALLY arrived at the terminal, we headed towards the luggage carousel to pick up our extra baggage. After finding the black and (no duh) pink bags, we went to check out. Then we waited in the main lobby to look for our 'cousins'.

I saw a tall boy, around our age, maybe older, standing next to two girls, one being glomped (that means hugged unwillingly) by another. The boy was trying to break the two of them apart, but failing. So I stood up on my toes, waved my free arm REEEEAALLLLY high, and yelled "HELLO~~!"

The girl being hugged looked towards us. So did the boy. The other girl, the one doing the embrace, continued.

"Aria," I whispered, "I think I found them."


	5. Ch2: Airport, Emily POV

Yes, so now I met my rather odd... brother...

Seriously, what was my father THINKING! And, why before now, have why have I not seen him before? Did we represent different time zones or such? Whether it was or not, it didn't matter. I had met him for the first time and we were going to Heathrow.

I glanced uncomfortably at the boy. A good 5 feet, 8 or 9, maybe 10, inches tall, with similar features like my father, only without this prominent eyebrows and he had glasses. He was talking to flying mint bunny, in a serious discussion, that was a bit too much for the atmosphere of the current moment. I sighed.

We arrived at the airport, safe and sound. The normal bustle of the airport and the cries of various men, woman, and children filled the air. I looked at minty. "So, where are we supposed to meet them?" Minty nodded, "Uh... over there..." he pointed to his right, where we walked down the aisle, passing a group of children, playing cards.

We went to the terminal that minty had pointed to, then he flew away, to his friends. I watched him go away while Rider looked for the cousins.

"Do you know what they look like?" I asked Rider. He shook his head, suggesting a 'no'. I frowned and looked out the huge glass window, where a plane was landing. I watched it come down from the sky, and the various lights flashed and blinked, all supervising for a safe landing.

I sat down on one of the metal benches, scanning the scene for a face that would vaguely represent my "uncle" Alfred. Then, suddenly, something in my mind clicked. A familiar face reached my orbs, and I nearly fell over in shock. "K-Kasumi?" I cried, looking over at the short, Asian girl.

She turned her head in surprise. "E-Emily! I didn't know that you were coming so soon!" she ran over to me, and hugged me. "Gah- get off!" I yelled. She wouldn't, to my great dislike.

"No way! Who leaked?" she accused, glaring at me with chocolate brown eyes. "What do you mean? I'm here to pick up my cousins!" I protested, placing my hands on my hips.

"Cousins...?" she asked, eyes wide. "Wow... you have a lot of brothers, but cousins?" she asked, waving her light pink ribbons around. "Yeah..." I grunted, facepalming.

Suddenly, there was a cry: "HELLO!"


	6. Ch2: Meetings & Strange Snacks,KasumiPOV

"Dear Passengers, we will be arriving at Heathrow Airport in 30 minutes. Please Make sure that all belongings are secure and please turn off all electronics..." the lady drawled on and on and on in that strange accent, which, even though being in England for some time, I have not still been used to.

I clasped my pink carry-on bag quietly, hearing the sounds of various characters, yelling and talking to each other in several languages, ones which I understood due to my... multicultural relations.

Oh, pardon me. I must introduce myself. Konnichiwa, I am Honda Kasumi, aged 16, a third year in high school, and currently on a plane to Heathrow Airport in London, England. I have business there with one of my friends, Miss. Emily Kirkland-san, but she is not expecting me. It is what you might call a surprise visit.

The plane landed and the passengers flooded out, each with their own agenda and things to do, while I had only one thing, then I would return to my native homeland on Japan. Japan is a very nice place; if you are planning for a visit, please, contact me.

I found my dark brown rolling suitcase and rolled it around until I got out of the terminal. "My... England is very different from Japan..." I muttered to myself, panting due to the bustle of the characters.

Suddenly, a voice cried out: "K-Kasumi? What are you doing here?" I whirled around to see no other than the friend that I was going to meet: Emily Kirkland! I ran over to her and glomped her like there was no tomorrow. Really, it's fun glomping people, even when they don't like it. Try it sometime.

While she tried to get me off, I heard a cheerful "Hello!" I turned my head to see two girls that looked very similar. I got off of Emily, regained my composure, and looked at them carefully. Besides their similarities, one looked more like me, while the other was clearly oblivious to her environment; she could have passed as a local. I immediately noticed her pink bags.

"そこにこんにちは！" I cried, glomping the one with the pink bag. She looked surprised, then she noticed my pink bag, and she immediately went into moe mode, hugging me and laughing something about pink.

When I looked back at Emily, I noticed that she had another person with her, a boy, and I gapped at the similarity to Mr. Kirkland-sama! Then I realized that everyone was starring at me. I blushed. "Ah... gomen... allow me to introduce myself. I'm Honda Kasumi..."

The boy nodded. Emily sighed, then walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Kasumi... may I talk to you for a bit?" I nodded. "Sure. What do you need?"

"Well, for starters, what are you doing here?"

"Ah! That's right!" I was so surprised by her sudden appearance that I forgot why I came! I rummaged through my carry-on and produced a small cake box with swirls on it.

"What's this, Kasumi?" Emily asked, grabbing the box and looking it over.

I smiled. Sometimes she was so ignorant. "This is for our friendship anniversary!" I cried. Emily looked confused. "Today was the first day I met you, so I decided to bring something special." I opened the box and showed her the contents.

"It's wagashi!" I cried happily, glomping Emily again. She sighed and I thought for a moment that she smiled. "Very well then." she turned to the two girls. "And who exactly are you two?"


	7. Ch2: British Welcome, Rider POV

I looked up from my useless attempts at trying to tug this girl away from my new-found sister, only to see the strangest pair of twins alive. One was blonde, covered in frilly pink stuff, waving like a spaz. The other was calm, dark-haired and...a little Asian. And...how to put this without embarrassing myself...well...let's just say I blushed a little when we met eyes. She walked up to us (the Asian-looking one, not the blonde) and held her hand out. With a surprisingly accurate British accent, she spoke.

"Hey. You're Rider, right? I'm Aria Jones, and my sister over there is Zenna."

"U-uh, pleased to meet you..." I stuttered as I shook her hand. I turned even more red. Gah. Her eyes darted off towards the side for a moment, then she looked back at me. Then her face made a surprised look and whirled her head back to the side, breaking our handshake.

"James? What are you doing?" she yelled. Emily also whirled her head. There stood a boy, older than Emily, Aria, and Zenna. He looked related to the twins.

"ARIA! You spoiled it!" He shouted back. Aria crossed her arms and faced him now.

"And just WHAT did I spoil, exactly?" She asked him. I could tell from the tone in her voice that she was trying really hard not to lose her temper. Emily stood up, finally released from Kasumi's (that's her name, right?) grasp.

"James Jones. You were trying to scare me again, weren't you? Good catch, Ameri- er, Aria." she held her hand out to Aria. "Emily Kirkland, aged 14 years old. How do you do?"

"Fine, thanks. Aria Jones, 14." they shook hands. After their greeting, Aria looked over at Kasumi, who was having a lively chat with Zenna.

"...Kira?" She asked. "Wow, you've gotten tall!" Kasumi looked at her, obviously confused.

"Eh? Ie, watashi wa Kasumi. Watashi wa Kira de wanai."

And as quickly as that, Aria switched languages, speaking Japanese as easy as Emily had before.

"Ah, hontou ni? Gomen. Anata dake no kanojo no yonimieru..."

I had absolutely NO idea what they were saying, and when Emily joined in, I was totally and completely lost.

"Can SOMEONE tell us WHAT IN THE WORLD is GOING ON?" cried two voices. Ah, so I WASN'T the only one here who couldn't speak Japanese. Zenna was waving her arms around like a chav's girlfriend: repeatedly and spazzy. James was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh, well," Aria began. She now spoke with American dialect. "This girl, ah, Kasumi-san, migi?" Kasumi nodded after Aria said this. "Kasumi looks just like Kira. But, er, older." she finished. Zenna mouthed 'Oh.' James stopped tapping.

"Uh...okay, so, since everyone's here, should we go to my house?" I spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, alright. Let's." Emily said. Then she turned back to me and said, "We're not taking the cab halfway again, are we?"

"You take a cab only halfway?" Aria shouted, her British tongue returning.

"I'm cheap, okay?" I replied.

"Then we'll take the tube." Emily suggested.

"Tube?" questioned Kasumi and Zenna.

"Subway." Aria explained.

"Ah, the Metro!" squealed Kasumi.

James finally spoke. "WHATEVER!"


	8. Ch3: Awkward Conversation, James POV

Yes, the way over to Rider's house kinda awkward, saying that I was just sitting there, feeling embarrassed.

Oh, sorry. I should introduce myself. I'm James F. Jones, JJ for short, and pretty much a klutz everywhere I go. Tan hair, blue eyes, the works. Now, about the klutz part, I'm not kidding! One time, I was trying to get Daniela, so I went over and tried to make her slip on ice, but then I fell down and she found me and we fought for a good hour until her breath got really raspy and Rosetta had to break us up before we started to beat each other to-

Crap, I'm getting off topic again, aren't I?

Yeah, back to the "tube". I had an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach, saying that I was standing next to Emily. She had slapped me when I took a seat down and said that visitors should sit, and when I reminded her that I WAS a visitor, she blushed really red and muttered something under her breath. Really, she's soooooo cute when she does that! I mean, what's cuter than a girl who doesn't usually blush when she blushes? It's really cute, I really like-

Ok, going back to topic. I was holding a hand strap thing that dangled from the roof. I was basically standing there, wondering to myself what to do.

We had somehow gotten lost from the others, and it was just me and Emily. Then, and talking idea came to mind.

"Hey... Emily?"

"What do you want, you git?"

I winced. Just that phrase alone made my skin tingle for unknown reasons.

"Uh... just wondering. Who is that boy that was with you?"

For a minute, she looked a bit confused. Then she frowned and replied, "That's... my brother."

I blinked a couple of times. She had a brother? Sure, I knew she had a LOT of boy cousins (ones that she called "brothers" due to that "they annoyed the bloody hell out of her like real brothers") but I had never seen this one before!

"You sure?" I asked, rubbing my neck. Suddenly, my mind went a bit scrambled.

"Yes, I'm sure you bugger. His name is Rider. Strange name, if I do say so myself." she shook her head in disbelief and shrugged.

"So basically, you haven't seen him before, until now."

"Pretty much."

We rode the rest of the ride in silence.


	9. Ch3: Made By Hand, Aria POV

After taking the subway to Rider's house, we spent the evening getting settled. We'd be here for a month. Long vacation. Then, we'd be back in our homes in America, applying for good high schools (for some reason, 'Uncle' Arthur doesn't want Dad to send us to public schools). Which schools should I apply for? Gah. Never mind. That's not till a long time from now.

After two days of just relaxing at Rider's place, getting rid of jet lag, little did I know, we had a very strange morning coming upon us...

It seemed normal. I was talking with Emily, who was sipping her usual morning tea (she hates coffee, apparently). She had given me a cup (Lemon tea...oh, that's some good stuff). Kasumi and Zenna hadn't come down yet. Rider was (horribly) attempting to cook breakfast. Okay, British tea and sweets are good, I admit it, but the standard meals...I'm sorry, that just won't happen with me.

"Here, just let me cook, ok?" I said as I took the pan and spatula from Rider's hands. I checked the fridge. Eggs...milk...cheese...he had enough ingredients for me to make an omelette. I set to work. After about 30 minutes, Kasumi came down. At the time, I was placing the finished omelette on the table.

"Ohayo gozaimasu~!" She sang cheerfully. She was a lively one. As girly as Zenna, I see.

"Good morning." Emily said.

"Morning." muttered Rider.

"Just in time for breakfast." I added, serving pieces of egg to everyone currently awake.

After we had all finished our breakfast, Kasumi piped up.

"Emily-sa~n...could you come with me for a minute?"

"Eh? Oh, sure. What did you need?"

"Just follow me." Kasumi replied slyly.

"Uh...okay..." said Emily, as she was dragged off to Kasumi's room. First silence. For a bit. Then came a mix of squeals. They were audible. Easy to tell who had said what.

"Wait, what are you-?"

"Just gotta take...this..."

"Agh! HEY! No, wait a- wait are you-?"

"Okay, now, put this on...stop struggling!"

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't made me- hey, wait a second!"

"Oh, wow, this part fits you nicely!"

"Eh? What? HEY! NOT THERE!"

"Cut it out, it's only halfway on!"

"WHERE IN THE BLOODY ROOM DID YOU PUT MY PAJAMAS?"

At "Not There" I stood up, nodded to Rider, and we ran towards Kasumi's room.

"Emily? Emily, what's going on?" I yelled, rapping on the door.

"Aria...Aria, help! GAH! KASUMI!" she shrieked back.

I could hear Kasumi's voice. "What? This is how it's supposed to be!"

"Emily? Emily, are you alright in there?" Rider added, also knocking rapidly.

_"Rider! You too! Listen you gotta- KASUMI STOP IT! AGH! HEY!"

"Almost done, just put this on, too!"

Whatever was going on in there, I was gonna help Emily. I reached for the door, when suddenly, it flew open. Emily fell out, backwards, and crashed to the floor.

"Agh! That Kasumi..." She was lying face-up on the floor, no longer wearing pajamas. Instead, she had on a traditional British police uniform. 'Modified,' let's say.

"Aria, what happened to Emily?" Rider asked me. Ah, I see. I was blocking his view of Emily. He had no idea what Kasumi had done to her.

"Well, Rider, let's just say- AGH! WAIT! No, not me, too! Rider, help!" I had no time to finish my answer before I, too, had been forced into Kasumi's room. Staring back at the door, I noticed Emily was no longer lying there. Kasumi had pulled her back in, as I noticed she was sitting on the bed. Kasumi smiled at me deviously.

"I made one for you, too~!" Kasumi spoke as she locked the door. Then came another jumble of screams. Even though there were more people this time around, it was still very clear who had spoken.

"What? NO!"

"Aria, no, she got you, too!"

"Stop moving, I have to get your pajamas off!"

"You WHAT? NO WAY!"

"Girls? What's happening?"

"Rider! Kasumi's trying to get me to-HEY! T-TOMARE! TOMARE!"

"Nai hoho."

"Kasumi, stop! You've done enough with ME, so don't do it to Aria!"

"Almost, just this one last part..."

"NO WAY! Gah...HEY! RIDER!"

"Emily? Aria? What...?"

"RIDER!"

The word 'Rider' from me was the last scream 'till Kasumi had put me, too, in a costume. I looked down at myself. Purple cloak. A cross rosario. A fake (yet surprisingly realistic) sword had been put through a belt loop on my waist. My hands shot up to my head. I felt around, finsing a silk ribbon holding a single long ponytail. Only judging by the accessories and hairstyle, I quickly realized who she had dressed me as.

"J-J-Jeanne...D-D'Arc...!" stuttered Emily as she also became aware of who I was supposed to be.

"No way..." I gasped.

"Isn't it cute?" squeaked Kasumi.

"YOU FORCIBLY PUSHED ME INTO THIS! HOW CAN I SAY IT'S CUTE?"

"Oh...fine. Go into my closet, your pajamas are in there."

"THANK you." sighed Emily, breathing with relief.

When we first went in, everything seemed normal. Kimonos, normal day clothes, typical girl's closet. But then I turned to the left. There stood a silver rack, covered in hangers holding- you know it- costumes. Some of them were designed for males. Most were female. And they were fit to meet...ahem...'certain standards.'

"So, where d'you think she put our pajamas?" I asked. Hearing a small click behind us, we realized all too late that...

"She didn't." Emily answered, a little panicky. "You don't think...?"

Emily's question was answered when we heard a male voice, loud and clear, arguing with a high female voice.

"HEY! W-WAIT A MINUTE!"

"What's wrong?"

"WHY ARE YOU-?"

"Keep still! Emily and Aria put up with it!"

"But this time it's different!"

"How so?"

"For one thing, I'M A MALE!"

"Hold on, hold on. It'll be over in a minute, promise!"

"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!"

"Almost...oh, hey, your-"

"NO! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!"

At 'but there' a very...er...wrong idea formed in my head. I had my hands clamped over my mouth, trying to keep from bursting into laughter. I looked over to my right. Emil was doing the same. But, well, when you keep hearing things like 'But it's in the way!' and 'I SAID NO!' over and over, you gotta let it out sometime. I was the first to crack up. Shortly after, so did Emily.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" Our laughs were so loud, we heard something in reply.

"Aria? Emily? HEY! DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"

When the commotion finally died down, we heard a 'And...done!' from Kasumi. Then the door became unlocked, and when it opened, who should be standing there but Kasumi and Rider...in a...magician's costume?

"Who's he supposed to be again?" inquired Emily.

With a bright smile, Kasumi answered bluntly. "Tuxedo Mask!"

"TUXEDO MA-?" exclaimed Rider. Emily and I cracked up again.

"T-tuxedo...Mask!" chuckled Emily.

I giggled right along with her. "From..S-sailor Moon...!"

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME! Who're you supposed to be anyways?" He asked us, taking his white mask (AHAHAHA) off. When he asked, I immediately stopped laughing. Instead, I looked down and turned red. Emily had gotten further enjoyment out of this.

"G-go ahead, Aria! T-tell him...!"

"...Jeanne D'Arc..." As I said this, it was Rider's turn to burst out into laughter. Without thinking, I stood up and took a heroic pose. Feet apart, one hand on my waist, the other pointing at the three.

"Stop laughing, or be punished in the name of the Divine Wind!" They stopped, staring up at me like I was some idiot. Then, simultaneously, we all began to laugh again. Then we kept going on making jokes related to our costumes.

"I'll see to it that you get your fair trial!"

"By the power of the rosario, I command thy demon to leave! CHECKMATE!"

"FEAR THE BLACK BOW TIE!"

After a while, Zenna FINALLY came downstairs, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey, guys...what's up?" Her eyes widened as she found us laughing our heads off in Kasumi's room. She blinked. We abruptly ceased laughing.

"Are you having a costume party?" she asked us. Emily, Rider and I all looked at Kasumi.

"...yes?" Kasumi shrugged. We resumed our howls. Zenna went up to Kasumi and whispered something in her ear.

"Ah, hai! I have one for you, too!"

"Yay~!"

2 minutes later, Zenna came walking out of Kasumi's closet.

In a chicken suit. "SQUAK."


	10. Ch4: Off Course Conversation, 3rd Person

A week from the day of the 'Costume Party', the cast of InterFlight decided to go visit Emily's hometown, London, after their lunch. When they reached the station, they had somehow been separated into 3 pairs: Emily and Aria, James and Rider, and Zenna and Kasumi.

Let's take a look at Emily's and Aria's conversation, shall we? It's okay that there are very few character identifications, it'll be easy to tell who's saying what.

"So, we got separated."

"Apparently so."

"How d'you think our brothers are doing?"

"I suppose Rider would be getting along quite well with your brother."

"I'm pretty sure James just found a new guy friend."

Silence for a bit.

"...Your brother's nice."

"I only just met him."

"So did I, remember?"

"Right, right...your brother's okay, too."

"You like him."

"Eh? No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"You like mine!"

"Wha-? No way!"

"YES WAY!"

More silence.

"Well...I guess Rider is...kinda cute..."

"...James isn't bad, either."

Here Emily and Aria look around.

"Okay, we'll talk about them, but this is just between the two of us, ok?"

"Agreed."

"Alright..." Aria sighed and took a deep breath.

"Why the heck do I have the feeling that we like each other's brothers?"

"Because it's true? You know it is, it rhymes."

"Can't blame me! Rider is funny!"

"James, too! Yes, he gets on my nerves sometimes, but..."

"Okay, I know Rider can often go a bit too far, but..."

"I just can't help it!" They said simultaneously.

And so the conversation went on like that. Rider's and James's was similar, but, being males, their talk was a bit more...aggressive, let's say.

"You think Aria's doing alright? I see she has a bad sense of direction."

"It's fine, she's with your sister, right? Emily's a genius, they'll be okay."

"Yes, yes, I suppose so..."

Strange silence here.

"Hey, Rider, can we talk? Just betwen guys?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Alright." James let go of the strap that was hanging from overhead and sat next to Rider.

"...Your sister's really cute."

"I might as well say the same..."

"Incest?"

"N-NO! I meant...meaning your sister!"

"Zenna?"

"ARIA, OF COURSE, YOU TWIT!"

"Kidding...jeez, man, control your temper."

"...Sorry...it's just..."

"Forget about it. We're going to a ferris wheel, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You'll be able to get close to my sister, for one thing." At this, Rider's face lit up.

"Really? How so?" Rider asked excitedly.

"...she's afraid of extreme heights. She'll be holding on to you the whole time." James stretched out the 'o' in 'whole'.

Rider's expression went blank for a bit, as he thought of this, then turned red.

"H-Hey! You did that on purpose!"

"Haha. Right on the mark." James muttered to himself. "So, I heard you and Emily only just met."

"How did you-"

"Emily."

"Right. Well, yeah, we've only known each other since the twins came to Britain."

"Ah. She's not half-bad. She's actually-"

"Really cute, yeah, yeah, you've said that already."

"Well, s'true."

"I figured you liked her somehow. So, that girl Emily keeps mentioning, this...Daniela? She hasn't been daring you to scare Emily?"

"Nah, Daniela is all the way in the Mediterranean region."

"I'm surprised someone like you can pronounce that."

"HEY."

"What?"

"You do know, that, with Dad always going to those 'World Meetings', I'm legally one of Aria's guardians, right?"

"So?"

"So, I can reject you from going out with her? Doesn't that bother you?"

"I can do the same with you and Emily."

"...truce?"

"Immediately."

And then, stillness. In the midst of all this, Zenna and Kasumi's conversation went somewhat fangirl-y. Idols, pink, girly stuff like that. If you dare try to read their conversation, do so at your own risk. I didn't get it myself, either.

"So, you heard his new song?"

"Of course!"

"OMG! Did you see the shoes?"

"On him?"

"THE BACKUP DANCERS."

"YES I did! They're so cool!"

"Maybe you can put them in one of your many costumes?"

"That's not a bad idea!"

"And you can make the main outfit pink!"

"Would your sister like that?"

"Would Emily?"

"No."

"Same answer."

"IT'S SO GONNA BE PINK~!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?"

"You're gonna make them put it on in your usual style?"

"By force?"

"Yeah."

"You know it!"

"Well, that's how you always do it!"

"Speaking of, what did Rider say when you got him in that Tuxedo Mask costume?"

"He struggled, just like Emily and Aria."

"Must've been fun for you."

"Wanna help me with your sister next time?"

"YES~!"

And, well, you can picture how that went. After countless minutes that seemed to fly by with all three of the groups because of the subject they were talking about, the six finally reunited in front of the London Eye.

"There you four are!" exclaimed Aria.

"Gommenasai~!" Kasumi squeaked in reply.

"So, where next?" asked Zenna.

"Should we go to the Ivy?" James suggested.

"BUT WE JUST ATE AT HOME!" Emily yelled.

"Kidding...Hey, what about there?" James said, pointing over Emily's shoulder while elbowing Rider lightly.

"E-eh? A-are you sure?" Aria began to stutter as she stared beyond James's finger.

"Oh, that will be fun!"

"ZENNA! Don't AGREE with him!" Aria added.

"Oh, but Aria, it's spectacular up there!" Emily reasoned, smiling brightly. James put his arm aroun Emily's shoulder.

"C'mon, sis, don't you wanna see London from way up there?" Emily replaced her smile with a glare and took James's arm off her body.

"Yes, and PLEASE stop touching me."

"NO!" Aria whisper-yelled trough her teeth. "James! You KNOW about...THAT!"

"Please, Aria-sa~n?" Kasumi pleaded.

"Urgh...alright...fine..." Aria finally gave in.

"Yay~! Thanks, onee-chan~!"

"This'll be great, I promise you, Aria!"

"Emily's right. I've been up there, it's amazing."

"Way to go, sis! Now you're sharing the Jones spirit!"

"...when we get back down, James, you are SO DEAD."

"Well! Would ya look at the mouth on this one! Where'd she learn ta backtalk like dat?" James teased.

"OH, SHUT UP!"

And the six made their way towards one of our cast members' secret fears. Extreme heights. The group would be going up to an elevation of 443 feet, inside a glass oval overlooking the famous English city itself.

The London Eye.


	11. Ch5: Yes or No?, James, Kasumi, EmilyPOV

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO YOU BLOODY TWAT, NOW GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF MY WAIST!"

"Geez, don't get so possessive."

"No reason not to get possessive over something that will always be mine."

"Pht. You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure you git, now let me go somewhere else!"

"No way lady!"

I pushed Emily into the little cart, only to have the door swing behind us, closing with a small 'snap'.

"Shoot." Emily muttered, looking at me like she wanted to kill me, only a bit more... cutely?

"Geez lady, you're kinda-"

"Not kind of, James, EXTREMELY mad that you actually tried to do that, and SUSCEEDING!"

I sighed. Really, when this girl got mad, she got MAD. Not kidding, she was blushing mad and yelling British cuss words faster than I could see her do. It was kinda cute, the way she did it. Actually, that reminds me of this one time, where she was only a good 10 years old, and I was only 12, and we were talking about apples and our fathers, and then I supposedly offended her, and-

Never mind. Anyway, she was mad, and we were looking over the city of London in the London Eye. I had never been up here before, so I was savoring every moment. Emily, however, seemed... extremely bored.

"What, you don't like looking at London?" I asked, confused. London was HER city, after all. Shouldn't she love it?

"Of course I love my city, you wanker, but I've been up here approximately128 times, including now." she ruffled her already messed up hair. "It gets kinda boring after a while, but I'll never forget the first time." she looked the other way, and I swear she smiled.

"O-kay then, you're loss." I muttered, looking out the window. I glanced over at her, and there was something in her, I don't know what, that told me that she was trying her best not to snuggle me with hugs. I smirked. Even though her words were covered, her body posture was easy to read. I scooted over to her and plopped myself down. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she inquired, confused.

"A little game called 20 questions."

"And, so, he was SOOOO CUTE!" I screamed, making Zenna next to me, laugh.

"You really like that band, huh?"

"Yeah, I do! Oh look, over there!"

"Is that Big Ben?"

"Oh my god, it's the first time I've seen it! Emily never gave me a tour..."

"Maybe we can force her to?"

"... That's not a bad idea."

"I know right? OH LOOK, OVER THERE!"

I turned to where her finger was and smiled. Emily and James were yelling and talking to each other, and even from here, I could tell that she was blushing.

"Aren't they the cutest couple?"

"I dunno, I like my sister and Rider better!"

"Want to make a bet?"

"Hm.. it depends on what kinda bet."

"Whoever gets into a relationship first, wins."

"Us?"

"No, you _baka,_ I'm talking about Rider, Emily, James, and Aria."

"Oh! That's a good idea..."

"Imagine the costumes we can put them in..."

The both of us giggled, then looked over London in a view that I will never forget.

"No."

"Am I... a bird?"

"Not even close."

"Oh come on princess, it has to be SOMETHING!"

"Yes, it is, but you haven't even been close to what it is."

I smiled. He would never get it.

"Well... only one more question."

"Yes, and when you loose AGAIN, I'll get my award, AGAIN."

"Oh come on, LOOK! BIG BEN!"

"Yes, it is. A huge clock tower that was finished on the 10th of April, in 1858, with the biggest 4-"

"Oh, shut up and let me enjoy the view."

"Fine. But hurry up with the last question."

"Hm... Is it... tea?"

"GAH!"

"HAH! I KNEW IT! I WAS WILLING TO SUFFER 10 SLAPS FOR THIS MOMENT!"

"You... BLODDY GIT!"

"Hahahahaha! Now you have to-"

"I'm NOT going to-"

"Oh come on, it can't be THAT bad-"

"THAT BAD? I have to-"

I stopped there, embarrassed for my life. I would NOT do it, even if he forced it-

"Just god damn KISS me already!"

"NO!"

_SLAP._


	12. Ch5: Retina View, Rider, Zenna, Aria POV

"Come on, don't be scared!"

"I'm not! Do I look sc-scared?"

"I'd believe you if you'd just open your eyes and enjoy the view."

"MY EYES _ARE_ OPEN!"

"Well, at least let go of my arm? You're cutting off my blood circulation." Ok, that was a total lie. I actually enjoyed Aria gripping onto me. She released me and decided to grab the metal bar instead. Aw. I watched her as her blue eyes (which she probably inherited from her Dad) opened a litle bit. Then they grew wide, shut tight, and she hugged my arm again.

"Nngh.." she murmured. If only I knew about this cute little fear of hers sooner...

I led her towards some seats. "Alright, alright, we'll sit down instead."

"Thanks, Rider..."

When we sat down, she let go immediately and looked towards her brother (who was also sitting, playing some kind of game with Emily) rather than me or through the glass. "Curse James." she said.

"Hey. It's not nice to insult your brother."

"Fine. So what do you wanna do? We'll be in here for a while."

"I don't know." I looked over to Zenna and Kasumi. They were getting along well, having a lively conversation with each other. "Why are you so scared of heights?"

Aria tensed up. "IT'S A NATURAL FEAR!" This caught me by surprise. I almost fell off my seat. "S-sorry..." she said as she helped me up. Then we reseated ourselves.

"Alright...point taken. Anything else you're afraid of?"

"AND WHY THE HECK WOULD I TELL YOU?" she yelled, turning towards me, her face red. I turned red, too. Oh, great. Why did she have to be so bloody cute? Then we were silent for a bit.

"...guns. I'm afraid of guns. Muskets, to be exact."

"Why?" I asked, as she turned away, shaking her head. "Come on, you can tell me." She shook her head again. I sighed. "Fine. I'll go look at the view."

I started away, but then stopped dead in my tracks as Aria pulled me back by the edge of my shirt.

"Us?"

"No, you _baka, _I was talking about Rider, Emily, James, and Aria."

"Oh! That's a good idea..."

"Imagine the costumes we can put them in..."

We both giggled, and Kasumi turned her head to face the spectacular view of London.

Riding so high up in the London Eye was great! I glanced around to see how everyone else was doing. James was playing around with Emily, as usual. Aria was yelling at Rider, her eyes clamped shut. Kasumi and I had just ended a whole talk about them. Ah, couplings.

Rider and Aria, Emily and James. They fit so perfectly~! It's like a fairy tale! I wonder when my prince will come meet me? I heard from one of my sister's friends, what her mother was told by an astronomer. The words played in my head as clear as the glass Rider was trying to coax my sister into looking through.

"Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and Cinderella weren't perfect in the beginning. They were all missing something. Therefore, anyone with flaws can become the main character of their own story."

Yes, it's true, I'm usually ditzy and bubbly, but I can be a true romantic at times.

I wonder if I can ever be someone like those princesses I hear about. Is it really possible?

I think our fairy tale is starting right here. Right now. So far, the 'audience' has found two princesses and two knights in shining armor. So wherever Kasumi and I fit in, we were gonna find it. I swear.

I stared out at the overlook of the city. I wouldn't be able to forget this. Even if I tried really hard.

A crack through the air broke my romantic spell.

"...Alright, I'll tell you." I said, trying to keep Rider from leaving my side. It worked. He sat back down.

"Then go ahead."

"...A long time ago, when I was a little kid, my Dad told me about the Revolutionary War."

I saw Rider look a bit taken aback. I guess his Dad told him about this.

"He said that near the end, your Dad had been left alone, with no army, while my Dad was facing him, with his best soldiers behind him. He said that he told your Dad, 'I'm no longer a child, and I'm definitely not your little brother anymore. Consider me independant!'. Then, your Dad..." I gulped. I could already feel the tears piling up.

"Keep going." Rider spoke gently. He nudged my hand.

"...Your Dad tried to go at my Dad. He used the bayonet on his musket to send my Dad's gun flying. Then he aimed at my Dad's throat, with both the bayonet and where a bullet was supposed to come out. My Dad's soldiers took aim at your Dad, and they got prepared to pull their triggers. Then, he said that your Dad dropped his gun, and said 'Why can't I shoot you? I want to shoot you!' and my Dad replied. '...I remember...you were so great... "

"...And?"

"And that's it. My Dad wouldn't tell me anything else. He showed m the musket, which had a scratch on it. Then he told me to go find something to do and went back to cleaning his storage room."

"That's why you're so afraid?" I nodded.

"I'm afraid. What if something like that happens again? If we're turned against each other...what would I do?" He made me look at him, and wiped the tear that had rolled down my cheek.

"...Let me show you something." He put his hands over my eyes. He stood me up and led me off around the glass oval.

"What are you doing?"

"Open your eyes." I did, only to find a bird's-eye view of -what else- London. I tried to turn around, but Rider was holding my arms tight, so I couldn't move.

"If you close your eyes, I will make Kasumi put another costume on you."

Oh, great. He has the upper hand. I decided to work up the courage to stare down at the city...

And welcomed a breathtaking view. It was beautiful. I could see everything.

"...Thanks, Rider." A loud crack interrupted our moment. I broke free of Rider's grasp and faced James and Emily. James had a red mark on his face, in a shape completely obvious.

I looked at Rider. He, too, was staring at the scene. Then, we met eyes, and at once, we burst into laughter. After a small fit, I looked back at the pair. A little girl, rather, a FAMILIAR little girl was also laughing. I stared at this little girl. Around age 11. Japanese. Holding a familiar bag with a small keychain strap with the words 'Hirasawa Yui' in Japanese, wearing familiar Harajuku-style clothing.

"K-kira? Kira _Honda_?" I cried out. The little girl looked at me and replied.

"Ah, Aria-nee!"


	13. Ch6: Rides to Rags, Kira POV

On that fateful day when Aria-nee and Ze-nee decided to go up in the London Eye the same day I wanted to, it hit me. This vacation was gonna be a whole lot more fun than I thought! I met 3 new people, too: Emily-nee, Rider-nii, and James-nii. Kasu-nee is my actual sister, so yes, I know her well. Well enough, anyways.

"Miss me?"

Suddenly a girl appeared before me. She was tall, and probably albino, the way her eyes were red and her hair was white. She was very pretty. Confident-looking. Probably a little...too confident. Emily-nee said her name was Daniela.

Emily-nee had fallen into one of this girls 'practical jokes.' I thought it was mean. Kyoyo dekinai!

"Emily-nee, I'll find you something to dry up with!" I said, running off to fulfill my words.

I came across an Italian restaurant with a girl around 15 cleaning some outdoor tables with a rag. Does she have any more?

"Excuse me! You don't happen to have a spare rag, do you?" I asked her.

"Why, of course! Do you need it?" She spoke with a thick Italian accent.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, then, I'll go get it for you." She dashed inside the restaurant to fetch it. When she came back out, she talked to me.

"You shouldn't be around London alone, you're too small! Can I go with you, to make sure you're safe?" she asked me. I let her. She poked her head back inside the building and called out.

"Rosario~! I'm going to be out for a bit!"

I heard a male voice reply, also in an Italian accent, "Yeah, great. Be back soon, we're about to open for the day!"

"Ok, then, little girl, let's go! What's your name?"

"Kira Honda." I answered with a smile. "Who are you?"

"I'm Evelina Vargas." she replied back.

"Oh, that's a nice name! You're Italian, right?" Okay, obvious question, but what the heck.

"That's right! Wow, kids these days are so smart."

"You have an accent."

"Oh, right~!" I see she was as carefree as Ze-nee. Though, she had some sensibility. Vargas...where have I heard that before? I think Oto-san mentioned it once...

"Emily-nee, I'm back! Here, dry yourself off with this..." I handed her the rag.

"Ah, thank you. Who's this?" she inquired, gesturing towards Evelina. Evelina waved.

"Ciao! I'm Evelina Vargas."

"Vargas...ah, aren't you that North Italy guy's kid? Feliciano?"

"Yes, my father represents North Italy at World Meetings."

"Didn't your Dad work for the Axis?"

"No, silly, he was part of the Axis~!"

Ah. Now I know where I recognized that name. The Hondas, the Vargases, and the...Doitsus we all part of the Axis Powers (I can't remember the German family's last name, so we'll leave it at 'Doitsu'), whereas the Joneses, the Kirklands, the Yaos, the Braginskis, and the Bonnefoys were all part of the Allied Powers. In WW2, they were against each other. Sadly, the Axis lost, but that's over now. Can't change the past.

After a little bit of small talk, a young man who looked similar to Evelina, though older, came up and grabbed Evelina's shoulder.

"EVE!"

"GAH! Oh, it's only Rosario. What is it?"

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

"But I'm chatting~!"

"NOW."

"Now who's he?" Daniela asked.

"Ah, this is my big brother, Rosario Vargas. Cousins, actually, but we're too close for me to call him a cousin."

"Lovino's son?" Aria-nee suggested. Rosario nodded.

"Well, we gotta get going. Asta la Pasta~!" Evelina squealed.

"Ciao, ladies." Rosario waved.

"We're guys." James-nii and Rider-nii corrected.

"Whatever." Rosario called back, already walking to the restaurant.

"...ne, Kasu-nee."

"Hmm? Nani, Kira-chan?"

"Wareware wa yushoku no tame no karera no resutoran ni iku koto ga dekiru?"

"Ah, yoi aidea!"

"What'd she say, Kasumi?" James-nii asked Kasu-nee.

"She wants to go to their restaurant for dinner."

"Oh, well, sure."

"Hehe...I'll be coming, too!" Daniela smirked.

"Oh, no..." Emily-nee slapped her hand onto her forehead. She was already dry. She just needed to change her clothes.

"It's okay, Emily, we'll keep watch." Ze-nee comforted her.

"Gee, thanks..."

"Well, where do we go next?" I asked.

"Home. I gotta shower." Emily-nee stated bluntly.

"Alright, we'll go down to the tube." Rider-nii said.

"Kira-chan, we'll see you at the restaurant at 6, okay?" Aria-nee called to me.

"Okay~!" I chirped back. They left to go to the 'tube'. Whatever that was. I checked my watch. Noon. Plenty of time to explore London on my own~!


End file.
